


You and me, how that sounds?

by yoimwriting



Series: In any other universe, you and me. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Businessman Raphael Santiago, First Meetings, Gay Alec Lightwood, I don't have anything for Simon just he's just there L O L, I think it's more implied but in all my fics he is pansexual and this is not an exception, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Party Planner Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, because that should be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: “Yes, hi. I’m Simon. Lewis. Simon Lewis, two names. Hi.” He swallowed, trying to keep it cool even thought he knew he was embarrassing himself right at that moment. Simon outstretched his hand, even though that by this point it was better to call it quits and get back to his table.Gorgeous Guy looked down to his hand and then back to Simon, a perfectly raised sculpted eyebrow. An amused little smile on his lips.“Simon Lewis, two names. I’m Raphael Santiago” Gorgeous— Raphael replied, accepting the handshake.“Oh, Raphael. That’s a good name, it suits you.” That perfect eyebrow was high and that amused smile stretched a little bit more, so Simon took that as a win and continue to embarrass himself. “You know, because you look like an angel and that’s an angel’s name and yeah, I don’t much about it, but I know enough, and I see the resemblance. It’s uncanny. So, yeah, you can stop me whenever you want.”***Simon is really out there, trying to be smooth and suave with this Gorgeous Angel on earth but maybe he wasn't as smooth as he thought he was but maybe the universe would give him a hand for a chance and help him out.





	You and me, how that sounds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaaaaarooooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I took so long to write this but real life is a bitch and I couldn't find a moment to write BUT HERE IT IS! I hope this is what you had in mind and if it's not, well, that you liked my approach lol.
> 
> This one is a rough one, simply because I spent months without writing, so if it's feel kind of off, that's why.
> 
> Okay, so a little background. This takes place a few months after The Mad Hatter party at the Institute. In this, Magnus and Alec have maybe 6 months together, whereas Simon and Izzy had been together for a year and after the party, they broke it off. So, by the 6 months, Simon already had a few weeks single while Izzy was ready for someone else.
> 
> I think that's it? That's it.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> E N J O Y !

In a world where beautiful people were paired with more beautiful people, there was Simon who still was working out the tricks and whatnot of a relationship.

In the midst of beautiful people was Alec Lightwood, best friend and party planner, and who was over the moon with his new beau.

Freshly out of a relationship, Simon was ready for Alec to tell him what he did wrong in that short of time. Mind you, his last “victim”, as Alec so beautifully put it, was his sister. In his defense, it wasn’t his fault. Simon didn’t have what Izzy wanted. No, Simon wasn’t what Izzy wanted, so they broke it off, but they are cool. He was cool, mainly because she found the love of her life. Turned out Clary was the love of her life.

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t know about that” Alec said, looking at little mirror in his hand while fixing his hair. “I mean, if I knew, I would have told her that she can choose someone prettier. Clary is… Her hair is _orange_ , Simon. That should be a crime against fashion.”

“Hey,” he spluttered. “Orange is a great color.”

Without looking at him, because that was one of Alec’s best skills, he rolled his eyes. “You say that because you’re her best friend, but you know I’m right.”

Simon opened his mouth, ready to defend her friend but he closed immediately. He wasn’t going to fight with his well-dressed friend about fashion. He, who still wore his Spider-man t-shirt that he bought five years ago at a Comic Con. It was better to call defeat.

“How is she?” Simon asked, leaning over the table between them.

Alec closed his mirror and looked directly at Simon. “She’s happy, like that was the missing piece in her life.

“Ah” he mumbled. Well, good for her. It was good to know that.

It was good, she was happy and that was what mattered out of this outcome—

“Kind of a bitch move, if I’m honest. I love Izzy but come on, at least pretend that breaking up with someone hurt a little. You guys dated for a year and while I’m happy she found her true self, you were a good partner to her. She could have mourned you for at least a week.” Alec was frowning, his arms crossed and had his serious face.

Simon shrugged. “What can you do? At least, she’s happy.”

“Yeah, but what about you, Simon?” Alec asked, his gaze focused solely on Simon.

“What about me?”

“You deserved to be happy too” Alec retorted, “she’s my sister but you’re my best friend and it’s only fair that you get your happy ending too.”

Simon pursed his lips and looked down, sheepish. In truth, he didn’t know how to make a relationship last. He wanted to believe he was a good part0ner; he treated Izzy right and Maia before her, and before it was Maureen. All the breakups happened because he was more of brother kind of type. Not boyfriend material and in Izzy’s case, well, he wasn’t a woman.

And he was cool, it was fine. You can’t force anyone to be with you and Simon was fine with it. Sometimes a relationship wasn’t meant to last and that was understandable. They all made the decisions and Simon made peace with it. It had stung, if he was being honest, at least for the first few weeks but he wasn’t going to fault Izzy for that, or Maia’s or Maureen’s. He just wasn’t the right one.

He really wished he could have the happy ending everyone was finally getting around him. Be the right one for someone else.

“Would you able to help me with that?” Simon asked after they remained in silence.

Alec cocked a perfectly sculped eyebrow. “To find you another girlfriend?”

Simon shrugged. “Or boyfriend. I’m not picky. I just want someone who can stand me for a while.”

And there it was. Pity. Simon wasn’t one to be self-deprecating but lately he’s been feeling the mood to do it. Again, he was fine with everything but damn, it was taking a toll on him.

“You shouldn’t talk like that about yourself. You’re a good guy, it’s just–” Alec shrugged, “–luck hasn’t graced your door in a while.”

“Well, help me. Someone like you should know someone decent and available. Maybe your new beau knows someone.”

At the mention of Alec’s boyfriend, he blushed and ducked his head a little. The cutest shit ever. Was it so hard to find someone that reacted like that at the mention of his name? He wanted that.

“I could try” Alec said after he sobered up.

Maybe he needed a new approach. Go to parties and meet people, just like Alec did or a meet-cute in a coffee shop, just like the one they were currently in. It didn’t sound so bad. Simon would wait until the next customer came in and he would approach him, be smooth and suave (two things he certainly wasn’t) and with sheer luck, he would get a number.

He told Alec as much, not quite expecting the amused smirk.

“I would like to see you try.”

And it seemed that the universe was on a roll because in that exact moment, the front door opened and the most beautiful specimen walked in. It was like time stopped for a second so Simon could take a good look on the sharp black suit he was wearing, the perfectly combed hair, how his posture demanded to look at him. He looked powerful and Simon was weak for him in an instant.

“Who are you– Oh, I see” Alec said and while Simon was still hypnotized by the gorgeous man standing close to the counter, he could hear Alec’s smirk. “Not my type but he doesn’t look bad.”

“Doesn’t look– Are you crazy? That man is gorgeous. You’re blinded because Magnus is cute and shit.”

Alec shrugged, in a “what you can do” way. “I know him. He’s one of Magnus’ friends.”

Simon whipped his head so fast he was surprised he still had his head attached to his neck. “Do you? Then… Then call him! I don’t know, introduce me. Be a good friend.”

“First of all,” Alec raised a single finger to emphasize his words. “I’m the best friend you could ever have.”

 _Well, that’s true_ Simon thought. Alec was the only one who could put up with him whenever he went off with one of his rants.

“Second of all, “He raised another finger. “You said that you would be all suave and smooth with the next customer, so there you have it. That’s your next customer.”

“That’s… That’s not fair! I was waiting for someone to be mildly cute, not this Calvin Klein model.”

Alec shook his head and pull out his phone. “It’s time for you to step out of your comfort zone, Simon.”

“Yeah, no. I get that. Completely. Thing is–” he lowered Alec’s phone, earning a glare in this process, one of which he ignored. “–I don’t know how to do this.”

“You can’t tell me this is the first time that you think a guy is cute” Alec ventured with raised eyebrow.

Simon was ready to say yes, he really was but he words died down when he stopped to think it through. This was far beyond his experience. He had only approach girls, not because it was easy- Alec knew very well that he had a long list of rejection- but because he felt a connection with the one that had given him the time of day. Of course he had looked at some guys and thought _he is handsome, oh my god!_ But that was pretty much it. Both Jace and Alec had made it to that list ( _I mean, how could they not, just look at them)_ but they were friends and Simon would be dammed to “make a move” on them.

Besides, he didn’t know how to make a move on a guy in the first place.

“Teach me” Simon said, or more like pleaded, letting a little bit of desperation dripped in his voice.

Alec widened his eyes a little and then shook his head. “Just be you. It’s better for him to know your weird obsession with sci-fi and Marvel.”

“You like Marvel too, you dipshit!”

“Yes, and who has the boyfriend out of the two?”

He narrowed his eyes. “For now, bitch. I will get… Well someone.” He stood up and walked his way to the counter where the sharp suited Calvin Klein was still standing.

Simon wasn’t that naïve to think he would get a number out of this encounter. Hell, he was sure he would get a once-over and then the guy would turn around and ignore him completely. But at least he could say that he tried and that was what counted, right? Right.

Once he made it, he stood next to the guy who had a pile of papers and was signing a bunch of them. He cleared his throat and waited for the best while feeling Alec’s gaze on him.

At least he knew that things got ugly, Alec would be there for him.

Gorgeous Guy looked up and— _wow_ , so this man could get better upon closer inspection. Tan skin, black eyes and just perfect.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, his voice calm. There was the faint trace of an accent, but it was even more lovely.

“Yes, hi. I’m Simon. Lewis. Simon Lewis, two names. Hi.” He swallowed, trying to keep it cool even thought he knew he was embarrassing himself right at that moment. Simon outstretched his hand, even though that by this point it was better to call it quits and get back to his table.

Gorgeous Guy looked down to his hand and then back to Simon, a perfectly raised sculpted eyebrow. An amused little smile on his lips.

“Simon Lewis, two names. I’m Raphael Santiago” Gorgeous— _Raphael_ replied, accepting the handshake.

“Oh, Raphael. That’s a good name, it suits you.” That perfect eyebrow was high and that amused smile stretched a little bit more, so Simon took that as a win and continue to embarrass himself. “You know, because you look like an angel and that’s an angel’s name and yeah, I don’t much about it, but I know enough, and I see the resemblance. It’s uncanny. So, yeah, you can stop me whenever you want.”

Behind him, he heard a loud snort, probably coming from one of the baristas. Raphael, for his part, looked at kinds of professional, biting his lips, probably trying to not laugh at his face.

“No, please. Do continue. I want to hear my resemblance to an angel.” He leaned against the counter, hiding his mouth his hand.

Once again, he heard a loud snort and a _splash_. He was being so funny that someone dropped his coffee. Good. Excellent, even.

“I just–” He turned around to his table, where Alec immediately raised his thumbs and smiled. Simon turned back. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly” He heard a female voice say behind him.

“Hey” Raphael spoke up, frowning, “don’t be rude, Lily. He’s trying his best.”

_Yes, thank you. I am trying._

“So, an angel” Raphael waved his hand, encouraging Simon to continue that train of thought.

And Simon didn’t want to continue. It was too much, felt like a clown doing this and no, he was too old to be the entertainment. He knew it was a bad idea. Better to go back to his comfort zone and die alone while re-watching Strangers Things on Netflix. Ignoring Raphael’s expectant gaze, he turned around walked briskly to his table ignoring the man calling him.

When he sat down, after he breathed in and out a possible panic attack, he looked up at Alec.

“What happened?”

“I blew it.”

“Can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, believe me. It was _that_ bad. I told him he was an angel.” Alec snorted, and his hand flew right away to cover his mouth, and then a muffled ‘sorry’. “No, you can laugh all you want. He’s probably having the laugh of the century right now.”

“No, he’s not like that. He probably thought that it was endearing.”

Simon shook his head. “No, he’s laughing. Probably with the barista who heard me. God, I’m so bad at this.”

“I mean, yeah but it was cute.”

A familiar voice said behind him. Simon turned around so fast, he was lucky he didn’t hurt his ribs clashing against the table. And there he was, right out of a GQ magazine (not because he didn’t use fashion to his benefit he didn’t know about it. Alec made sure of that.)

“Could use some practice.” Raphael looked past him and nodded to Alec. “Lightwood. How is Magnus doing?”

Simon turned just in time to see Alec shrugging. “He’s really good. He’s thinking about leaving his grandpa sweaters for good, so progress.”

Raphael nodded, this time standing next to the table.

“That’s good. Still up for the delivery on that conference of yours?”

_Delivery? He is a delivery boy? And how the hell did he manage to by a suit that expensive?_

“Of course” Alec replied, both ignoring the fact that Simon was still there and having a slight mental breakdown.

 _Maybe they are both part of a mafia and Alec never trusted me enough to tell me that_ His eyes widened. What if they were talking about something dangerous? _Don’t be stupid, Simon. This is a public setting, everyone could hear._

“So, Simon” Raphael said, addressing him, “after that, I’m going to be free and you can tell me all about how I look like an angel.” He smiled, white teeth blinding Simon for a second. Good thing he was sitting down, otherwise he would be goo by now.

“I honestly don’t know why I said that. My brain was one step ahead of me and I my brain to mouth filter was off, so– Wait, you still want to go out with me?”

Raphael nodded. “Of course. Someone that has the courage to come up to me and say something like that deserves a chance.” He looked down at the watch on his wrist and pursed his lips. “I’m sorry to cut this off but I have to go. Tell Alec to give you my number. Call me back, I want that date.”

And with that, Gorgeous Raphael Santiago, angel on this earth left and the only thing that he could think of was ‘ _Call me back, I want that date.’_ Geeky Simon Lewis, two names managed to land a date with a guy like that? What was even his life.

There was a _ping_ coming from his phone and when he went to look at it, it was from Alec with Raphael’s name. He looked up to a smirking Alec.

“You know, you could have spare me the humiliation if you just have done this in the first place.”

“You needed to get out of your comfort zone. See why I’m a good friend? Also, I know you freaked out a little bit there. He’s the owner of this coffee shop.”

 _He is what?_ “What?”

Alec nodded. “He owns this and when I met him, we sign a contract. I can have his pastries and coffees and all of that to any event I have and of course, he has publicity. Win-win.”

That sounded cool. So, Simon managed to land a date with a successful entrepreneur and likely future businessman who by the looks of it, knew every employee.

So, Simon did the most logical thing and saved that number because he wasn’t going to let this angel go, humiliation notwithstanding.

The fact that Raphael looked at his Spider-man t-shirt and still thought Simon was a good match, then the universe was finally on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Simon is interested in Raphael, only him, not because he own a business. DON'T GET IT TWISTED. I want to clarify that before someone @ me. Simon would never be interested in money in my stories. Thank you for your attention.


End file.
